It wont be long
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: Doesnt go along with Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows


_**Disclamier: I do not own anything**_

_**A/n:Happy birthday baby doll**_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah, it won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_It won't be long 'till I belong to you _

"It can't be too much longer. The war will be over soon and they will come home, don't worry." even as Luna spoke the words, she wasn't sure if they were true.

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel so useless sitting here waiting. I'm sure you must feel worse because you don't even really have to be here." Ginny replied, getting up from her spot on the couch and walking to the window. Luna stared at her best friend and allowed her mind to wander back to the events which had let her to be there at that moment rather than fighting with the others. The war against Oh-Lord-What's-His-Name began about a month before and Harry and the others had gone off to fight and that, of course, included Neville.

_Every night when everybody has fun, here I am sitting all on my own, _

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah, it won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah;_

"You should have gone out with Lavender and the others last night. You don't have to be stuck here just because of me," Ginny's voice brought Luna out of her thoughts.

Luna gave her dream-like smile and shook her head, "I didn't want to go out with them. Besides, who would watch over you and Aydin?" Ginny looked first at her best friend then down to her protruding belly and smiled. When the war had started Ginny wanted to be out on the battlefield with everyone else, but due to being five months pregnant, Harry had refused to let her go. Luna had never really been one for fighting, not to say that she wouldn't fight if she needed to, but she preferred settle things peacefully. So she was more than happy to promise Harry she'd stay and take care of her best friend and the baby, only problem was that she was really worried about her Neville.

_It won't be long yeah, 'till I belong to you, _

_Since you left me I'm so alone, now you're coming, you're coming on home;_

She felt better having Ginny around because, honestly, they both needed one another. They knew exactly how the other felt and were a great comfort to each other. Lavender and some of the other girls whom had stayed behind went out the night before to get their minds off the war and the people they loved who were fighting in it. Ginny wasn't allowed to leave her house in case one of What's-His-Face's minions spotted her and kidnapped her to use against Harry and make him surrender. Luna preferred to be with Ginny, who sat and cried with her when they were both feeling worried.

_I'll be good like I know I should, you're coming home, you're coming home _

_Every night the tears come down from my eyes, every day I have done nothing but cry;_

Ginny sighed and turned away from the window, "I think I'm going to go lie down. I'm not feeling very well."

Luna beamed at her friend, "Ok, I'll just stay right here and read. I have a good feeling about today." The red haired girl relaxed a little before she walked into her room. Luna hoped that maybe Ginny would take a nap, because neither of them slept very well on account of both of them having nightmares or crying. Luna really did get a good feeling about today when she watched her friend stare out the window. And Ginny knew she could trust Luna's feelings by now.

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah, it won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah 'till I belong to you;_

Luna sat in the recliner and read her book, but after a while her eyes grew heavy and she decided to take a nap. She woke with a start when she heard the front door bang open. She jumped to her feet and pulled her wand out, but it was only Lavender standing in the doorway, brimming with happiness.

"It's over! The war is over! We won!" She shouted with tears of joy spilling from her eyes, Luna was dumbfounded for a moment. But she quickly recovered and felt her heart skip a beat.

She put her wand away and beamed, "I knew it would be today!"

Lavender began bouncing up and down chanting "We won!" over and over and Luna joined her.

_Since you left me I'm so alone, now you're coming, you're coming on home_

_I'll be good like I know I should, you're coming home, you're coming home;_

"What the shit is going on?" Ginny said emerging from her bedroom. She stood in the living room, hands on her hips looking eerily like her mother.

"Ginny the war is over! We won...Harry won!" Luna breathed and her best friend's face lit up and she began dancing and singing around the house with glee. Now all they had to do was wait until the guys came back...that couldn't be too bad could it?

_Every day we'll be happy, I know, now I know that you won't leave me no more_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah, it won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah;_

Luna awoke the next morning and gazed around the room…no Neville. Although slightly disappointed, she pulled herself out of bed and wandered to the living room where she hoped Ginny was, and that perhaps she knew of the guys' whereabouts. What she found were Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch, she was in his lap with his hand over her belly. They were staring at one another as though they were the only two people in existence. Harry glanced up when Luna entered the room.

"Hello Luna! Thank you so much for taking care of Ginny and Aydin for me," he grinned at Luna's impatient stare.

"Where is Neville?" before Harry could answer Luna heard laughing from the front door. She looked up and saw the person she was looking for standing in the open doorway, Neville.

"I take it that you missed me?" he chuckled. She didn't answer, didn't even think. She just ran and tackled him to the ground and kissed him. He smiled at her, "So since you're so happy to see me I don't suppose you would consider marrying me?"

"Took you long enough to ask," she laughed, "of course I'll marry you!"

She kissed him again and then giggled when she heard Ginny say, "Congratulations, now get up off my floor, you freaks."

_It won't be long yeah _

'_Till I belong to you_


End file.
